


Everything Changes

by KISSwift



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KISSwift/pseuds/KISSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on lauraperfectinsanity's Prompt 44: Future fic slightly AU (no Klaine engagement or Samcedes). After the end of Blaine, Sam, Artie and Tina’s senior year of high school and with Finn’s death the New Directions past and present split in lots of little groups. It’s been ten years since they’ve all been in the same room and now they’re attending a high school reunion. Everything is changed, relationships, people, dreams and everyone is surprised when Sam and Blaine arrive as a couple (maybe married).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changes

It was supposed to be the reunion for the class of 2013 at McKinley High but in reality while many of the people there had graduated that year it was mainly a Glee club reunion. All of the seniors from the previous year were there as well as people whose ten year reunion wasn’t supposed to be for another two years. There were some exasperated comments from Sue about this but everyone just ignored them. For most of the Glee club it was ten years since they’d last seen each other at least in person. And all of them were going to be there – well except for Joe and Rory. Neither of them was actually in the country.

Rachel was as loud as ever if perhaps slightly more humble than she had been before. Her utter conviction that she was going to end up on Broadway the moment she first auditioned disappeared when after out of town tryouts for Funny Girl it had been determined that there wasn’t enough interest and the show had been cancelled before opening night on Broadway. After that it had been a long hard slog to make her way into background roles and minor parts in other Broadway shows especially since she’d ditched NYADA rather rudely for the chance to play Fanny Brice. That didn’t exactly look good on your resume. She’d finally gotten her break playing Nessarose in Wicked a year ago and had a much greater appreciation for how much work it was being a working actress. She maintained her point of view that she had no time for relationships considering how busy she was and the only person she really talked to on a regular basis other than her cast mates was Kurt who she still shared an apartment with.

Kurt himself had decided that as much as he loved it Broadway wasn’t for him as there really were not enough roles that he could pull off convincingly. He had eventually realised that while the comments Artie and Beiste had made about him playing Tony had seemed pretty horrible at the time there was definitely some truth to them. He just wasn’t very good at playing straight mostly because he truly didn’t know how to. Instead he’d taken Isabelle up on her offer and slowly moved up through the ranks of Vogue dot com until he was pretty near the top. Unlike Rachel he’d been in and out of relationships with fellow gay guys in New York for a while now although deep down he regretted never giving Blaine a second chance and getting back with him ten years ago. He was hoping that this reunion was the chance to at least reconnect with his old flame and Rachel agreed although he was partially convinced that she just wanted to talk Blaine into auditioning for the same shows she wanted the lead role in so he could play her love interest again.

Quinn had graduated from Yale with a double degree in Drama and Business after realising how competitive the drama world was when she couldn’t even get a part in the campus play the first year she was there. She ended up starting up a company to help people going through teenage pregnancies who didn’t have any support from their families. She also travelled around the country lecturing in high schools and colleges about the dangers of texting and driving. She still acted in the occasional play when she had the time but they weren’t anything big and were mostly just for fun. What with her moving around so much she’d long since lost contact with everyone she’d gone to high school with. 

Mike had successfully graduated from Joffrey with several connections to people in the industry who were interested in him dancing in their productions. He’d accepted several of those offers and managed to make a respectable career out of his dancing even if he had to work a second job in a store to make ends meet. Then his father had surprised him by telling him that he was willing to pay his way for a while so he could truly focus on his dancing. So he’d auditioned for So You Think You Can Dance and managed to make it through to the final where he came in second. And suddenly he had to pick between jobs once he finished the tour with his fellow competitors. He now earned enough money dancing to support himself and had even been a dancer in a show on Broadway for a brief period. He kept in contact with most of the New Directions on Facebook and called Sam and Blaine every so often but otherwise had moved on from high school friendships and relationships.

Puck had continued taking a few college courses online whilst flying with the Air Force and had eventually managed to get his hands on a college degree in English. He continued with his screenwriting efforts as well although none of his scripts had been made into movies yet. He had managed to sell the rights of one of them to a studio though so there was the possibility that he could end up as the writer of a Hollywood blockbuster someday. He’d kept in contact with Mr. Schue the most after high school feeling that he was responsible for his becoming a better man. That was until he found out that Mr. Schue had let him take the blame for stealing Finn’s letterman jacket when it was actually him that took it. After that he’d stopped talking to his ex-teacher and the only member of the New Directions he was in contact with anymore was his brother. It was easy to keep your distance when half the time you weren’t even in the country.

Mercedes eventually managed to talk a record label into signing her and while she wasn’t the biggest thing to ever hit music she had her dedicated fans. And she’d managed to sell out her last limited tour of the US which meant the label was willing to let her have more creative control over her next album including writing more of the songs herself. She’d also received praise from several critics and TV hosts for not allowing any pictures of her to be Photoshopped and refusing to lose weight to fit the classic female singer body type. She also had a big Youtube presence which was where many of her loyal fans came from. When in a slump in her career she had remembered that a Youtube video of her was the reason she got signed as a backup singer out of high school in the first place and decided to start making videos. She still called Kurt almost every day although they didn’t see each other often as she was in LA and he was in New York. Other than that she stuck to being Facebook friends with everyone else. 

Santana had eventually decided that she was tired of New York and living with Rachel and Kurt and moved to LA. There she had become a publicist as she figured it couldn’t be that hard to make people look good. It turned out to be a bit harder than she thought but she did end up enjoying it so she stuck with it. Eventually she went from being an independent publicist with only a few clients to working for one of the bigger firms when she pulled off a particularly impressive cover up of one of her client’s more spectacular mess ups. It was there that she started working with some celebrities that more than a few people had actually heard of. She’d actually ended up hiring Kitty after the younger girl had expressed an interest in what she was doing on Facebook. She turned out to be just as good at it as Santana was. The only other members of New Directions she was still in contact with were Blaine and Sam. Mainly because Blaine had hired her and Kitty to be his publicists about five years ago and Sam was always with him.

Artie had managed to make a career for himself making short films for a while before someone from Hollywood had seen one of them and offered him the chance to direct a new movie that was in development. It had ended up being an unexpected smash hit at the box office and with critics and his career had skyrocketed from that point on. Sure he’d directed his fair share of films that ended up being pretty terrible but most of his work turned out pretty good. At the beginning of his career he’d gotten a lot of attention based on his being in a wheelchair. After a while though that had died down to his relief as he didn’t want to be known for his disability. He was still in contact with pretty much everyone else who lived in LA mostly because he was trying to persuade Blaine that they could be the less creepy version of Tim Burton and Johnny Depp and that resulted in long phone conversations.

Tina had graduated from Brown with a veterinary degree and a minor in drama after deciding that she should primarily focus on the career that would be more likely to give her a steady job. She acted more frequently than Quinn did in her spare time and was an active member of the theatre near her house in Michigan which was where she’d moved when offered a job at a veterinary clinic there. She’d taken it because it paid better than any of the offers she’d gotten anywhere in Ohio or New York. It was at that theatre where she had met her future husband Peter Mellor who had played the romantic lead opposite her in one of the plays. They’d gotten married two years after that. She’d told him practically everything about her high school days to prepare him for the reunion. Including her relationship with Mike and after much embarrassment everything that had gone on with Blaine in their senior year. He reassured her that he didn’t mind what had happened in her past and in fact encouraged her to talk to her high school friends on Facebook as often as she could.

Brittany had dropped out of MIT at the end of her first year because she felt uncomfortable being treated like she was a genius some of the time and like she was a five year old the rest of the time. She instead got into dance school where she felt much more comfortable and after a chance audition in her senior year managed to book a gig as one of Beyoncé’s back-up dancers. She’d gone on several tours with Beyoncé and even made it onto the VMAs twice as one of her featured dancers. She’d stopped touring with her this year and had signed a contract with J-Lo to dance back up for her on her next tour. She still called Sam every once in a while and messaged Santana when she wasn’t busy but other than that she simply concentrated on touring and hooking up with or dating someone new in practically every city they went to on tours. She didn’t think she was really ready for a serious relationship yet so why not have some fun until she was.

Sugar had gone to college in LA and had happened to run into Blaine by accident when she was there and they had gotten talking. Eventually once she had graduated with a degree in fashion merchandising Blaine had hired her to be his stylist. It was a job she relished in especially since she managed to get him to ditch his copious amounts of hair gel in favour of some curl refining serum which according to her made him look much more attractive. With the weight of the influence she gained by being a celebrity stylist she managed to release her own collection which sold quite well. Especially since Blaine and Sam took to wearing suits from her collection instead of ones from more established designers. Other than Blaine and Sam her only contacts with people from school were Santana and Kitty which was natural as all three of them were part of Blaine’s team.

Sam and Blaine had moved to LA together after high school because Blaine wasn’t sure he could handle being in the same city as Kurt. Blaine had gotten a degree in musical theatre with a minor in Italian to keep his parents happy. His parents insisted on paying for them to live in a brownstone not far from the university instead of living in dorms and although Sam had been wary of accepting what he thought was charity at first Blaine had pulled out the puppy dog eyes and Sam had moved in with him. Sam had decided not to go to college in the end as there weren’t any courses at universities nearby that he wanted to study. He booked some modelling gigs after joining an agency in the area and worked on writing and illustrating comic books in his spare time. Eventually he’d earned enough money to self-publish his comics and he’d gotten interest from Marvel who not only wanted to buy the rights to his superhero characters but also wanted him to come and be a writer and illustrator for them. After getting the help of Blaine’s legal team to look over the contract and negotiate some adjustments he had accepted the job and felt like he was living the dream. As for Blaine well he’d hit it pretty big during a random audition he’d been recommended for by one of his teachers and ended up getting the lead role in a TV show. It had lasted for three seasons before being cancelled and by that point he was considered a rising star of the industry. He’d booked a couple of Broadway musicals after that taking over for four weeks as Link Larkin in Hairspray before landing the part of Enjolras in a Les Mis revival. They’d gotten an apartment in New York for the duration before heading back to LA when the run ended. They’d made a point not to go and see either Rachel or Kurt while they were in town. Now Blaine was starring in a different TV show and was being courted for movie deals especially by Artie. They’d gotten together around the time they were moving out to New York and Sam had started asking incessant questions about whether he wanted to see Kurt again. Eventually Blaine had snapped and asked him why he cared so much about it and Sam had kissed him in response. The rest was history. Of the group they’d stayed in contact with the most people determined that they would stay friends with at least some of their friends from high school. Most of the New New Directions were on that list.

Speaking of the New New Directions other than Kitty who was obviously working for Santana in LA all of them had gotten jobs in the performing arts. Jake was struggling by as a working dancer while also working as a waiter in a restaurant to pay the bills. He’d married Marley shortly after they’d both graduated college, him from Julliard for dance and her from NYU for music education. Marley had become a music teacher at a high school near their apartment and had actually ended up teaching a Glee club who had made it to Nationals the past two years although they hadn’t made the top three either time. They often laughed about the fact that they had become the cliché high school sweethearts even though they were of course happy that their relationship had lasted. Ryder had ended up as a guitarist for a band in college where he had been studying Physics which he had found he was pretty good at. The band hadn’t exactly become a smash hit but they booked a few decent gigs here and there and had an independently produced album out which had sold pretty well for an album that couldn’t be advertised widely because of a lack of funds. Unique went to San Francisco and got a degree in Liberal Arts from San Francisco State and went on to become an active member of the LGBT+ movement there whilst still keeping up a singing career by performing at weddings which is where she made most of her income. 

The reunion was in full swing by the time anyone mentioned that five of the members of the New Directions who had RSVP’d hadn’t turned up yet. “Hey guys,” Brittany shouted, “we’re missing like a whole load of super-hot former members of the Glee club here.”

“She’s right you know,” Rachel said, “I haven’t seen Sam, Blaine, Santana, Kitty or Sugar and they all said they were coming.”

“They’re coming,” Artie said rolling over, “Blaine texted me like an hour ago and told me they were running late.”

“Wait they?” Kurt said incredulously, “they’re all coming here together. How do you even know this?”

“You do realise that they all live in LA and they all either work together or live together right,” Artie said having been completely unaware that Kurt wasn’t in the loop about Blaine’s team, “they’ve all been splashed all over the papers and the internet ever since Blaine made it big six years ago and Sam became a famous comic book writer four years ago. Sugar, Santana and Kitty all work for Blaine as part of his team. And I talk to them because I’m trying to get Blaine to be the lead in one of my movies but he’s always so busy.”

“Honestly Blaine shouldn’t even be considering movies at this point in his career,” Rachel sighed, “he should be focusing on Broadway and New York like he always said he would.”

“You do realise that Blaine never actually said that to anyone right,” Tina said, “we may have lost touch after high school because I felt awkward about how inappropriate I got when I had my crush on him but we were best friends for the whole of senior year. He always just said he wanted to work in musical theatre or something similar at some point.”

“Also you do realise Blaine has been on Broadway right,” Mercedes interjected, “he’s been in Hairspray and Les Miserables which officially makes him more Broadway famous than you. He’s nominated for a Tony this year for Enjolras.”

“Well yes but it’s only a supporting actor Tony,” Rachel said, “and honestly I really think he should be concentrating on something different.”

“Rachel the only thing you would be eligible for this season is a supporting actress Tony,” Santana said as she walked up from where she had been standing listening in, “and you weren’t even nominated. So why don’t you take that ridiculous trash talk about how Blaine shouldn’t be doing well and admit you’re just jealous. And honestly I don’t think you have any leeway to talk about movies being dumb because from what I remember you enjoy a good movie yourself which means you’re just being bitter that Blaine not only succeeded in your dream much sooner than you did but he also has two successful TV shows and people begging to work with him.”

“I see you haven’t changed much Santana,” Marley said with a smile wanting to go over and give her a hug but knowing Santana probably wouldn’t appreciate it.

“Of course not, it took me years to perfect the bitch personality I hold to this day and it’s really useful in my line of work,” Santana said with a shrug.

“And what line of work is that?” Rachel said icily.

“I’m a publicist,” Santana said just as coldly clearly knowing that Rachel’s comment about her working on a pole in junior year was once again in the other girl’s head, “I specialise in rehabilitating images of people who have nearly ruined their careers through sheer stupidity. That and I’m Blaine’s publicist but to be fair there is no rehabilitation needed for Blaine’s image so I mostly just let Kitty handle him most of the time when we’re not working together to promote his projects.”

“That’s why we’re the best partners,” Kitty said materialising from somewhere in the background, “we’re both bitchy enough to deal with the assholes in the industry and made enough mistakes in our lives to know how to cover things up.”

“True,” Brittany interjected.

“How exactly did you end up as Blaine’s publicists?” Kurt asked confused.

“Because he came and asked us to be,” Santana said rolling her eyes.

~#~#~#~

“Well apparently we’ve got another mess to sort out,” Kitty sighed from her desk after hanging up her phone, “more drunk and disorderly conduct from you-know-who.”

“Great,” Santana sighed, “we’ve used practically every line in the book on the press and flat out told him to limit his drinking. This time we need to call a press conference and have him make a public apology no matter what he thinks about it. I’ll send Janine a memo.”

“Miss Lopez, Miss Wilde,” their assistant Lilith said as she knocked on the door, “there’s a potential client here to see you. He asked for you personally.”

“Well that’s interesting,” Kitty said with a smirk.

“Show him in,” Santana called back.

“Well you two haven’t changed much,” came a voice from the door as Lilith opened it and Blaine came into view.

“Blaine!” Kitty exclaimed as she ran over to hug him, “I love the hair; you finally ditched that god-awful gel. Why didn’t you mention you were coming? Our last Facebook chat was literally yesterday.”

“It was kind of a spur of the moment decision,” Blaine laughed, “and yeah I ditched the gel. My stylist threatened me with violence daily until I agreed to it and I hate to admit it but she was right. It looks much better like this.”

“Well I for one would like to meet this stylist and give them a round of applause for actually making you look both dateable and presentable,” Santana quipped.

“I’m sure you would,” Blaine drawled, “unfortunately you’ve already met her and Sugar would be sure to make fun of you for it if I let you introduce yourself again.”

“Sugar as in Sugar Motta,” Santana said raising an eyebrow, “actually I can see that working. Well now that the reintroductions are all sorted out perhaps you can tell us why you’re actually here as I’m pretty sure someone who’s been on TV for three months already has a publicist and I doubt this is a social call.”

“You’re right I did have a publicist but I told her to fuck off after she tried to force me back into the closet,” Blaine said flatly, “I figured I wouldn’t have that problem here.”

“Definitely not,” Santana said with a smirk, “especially since this new version of you can swear. I think I’m going to like it.”

Blaine laughed and was about to reply when his phone rang, “Speaking of people you know from high school. Hey Sam! Please tell me you didn’t break something again. The last time I had to explain to my mum why that vase she gave us was missing when she visited and I know I hated the vase before you bring it up.”

~#~#~#~

“I am utterly unsurprised that Blaine and Sam live together,” Tina laughed, “I kind of figured they’d end up living together until one of them ended up in a serious relationship again.”

“I kind of thought everyone in the world knew about that,” Jake mentioned, “they talk about it on Facebook often enough. And they’ve been posting pictures together dating back to senior year chronicling their journey.”

“Remember they locked their Facebook pages up and unfriended everybody so they could only re-friend people they were still in contact with after Blaine made it big,” Marley reminded him, “we got access back right away so you must have forgotten about it and even then they don’t give much information on there.”

“And they’re both in a serious relationship anyway,” Santana said rolling her eyes, “they’re quite sickening about it some of the time even if I wholeheartedly approve.”

Kurt remembered the day that Blaine had shut his Facebook down with a message saying that it would be back up momentarily with friend invites coming through for everyone he wanted to stay friends with. He’d waited for days for his to come through and felt quite embarrassed when it hadn’t. He’d complained about it to his dad so much that eventually he’d pointed out that he and Blaine hadn’t actually spoken in five years and that most high school relationships ended like that. All that had meant to him was that when he saw Blaine here it was a good time for them to reconnect but finding out that he was in a committed relationship dashed his hopes of anything but a friendship.

“With who?” Quinn asked curious.

“Each other,” came a voice from behind them.

Sugar was the person who had spoken but Blaine and Sam were standing right behind her smiling at each other and holding hands. Surprisingly Sam was the one who was more formally dressed in a suit jacket, slacks and a tie. Blaine in contrast was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a leather jacket over it and skinny jeans. 

“I see you’ve swapped styles for the day boys,” Kitty commented as everyone else let Sugar’s comment sink in.

“Yes well Sam insisted on dressing up for the reunion but I was not sitting on a plane for nearly five hours in a suit,” Blaine said, “everyone can just deal with casual Blaine for the day.”

“I think you look hot either way,” Sam said with a shrug.

“Yes well you are a sweet talker,” Blaine said planting a short kiss on his lips for emphasis.

“Okay, as always you two manage to be ridiculously hot and nauseatingly sweet at the same time but can you quit with the PDA for like two seconds,” Santana sighed.

“Deal with it Tana,” Blaine laughed.

“Okay, I’m getting a drink. Because I can’t take this for much longer,” Sugar said.

“Sug, would you…?” Blaine asked.

“Already getting you one B,” Sugar called over her shoulder.

“Good, I have a feeling I’m going to need it for this conversation,” Blaine sighed.

“You know I was surprised for a couple of minutes but now it just makes perfect sense,” Tina said, “you two spent a ridiculous amount of time together in our senior year.”

“I always knew you were a bicorn like me Sam,” Brittany said cheerfully.

“Yeah you did Britt, it just took me a little longer to figure that out,” Sam said, “but let’s be honest if you spend a lot of time with Blaine it’s kind of hard not to fall in love with him in the end and we’ve been spending most of our days together for ten years now.”

“Like I said, sweet talker,” Blaine laughed as Sugar came back and handed him a drink, “now if anyone feels like being biphobic and questioning our relationship because Sam has dated girls in the past please cease with the tunnel vision until I’ve had at least two of these and can rant at you angrily enough.”

“The rant is pretty spectacular by the way,” Santana informed them, “he totally called me out on my bullshit about believing bisexual people are more likely to cheat.”

“It was really hot actually,” Kitty said, “if he wasn’t gay and made for Sam I totally would have tried to hit that afterwards.”

Kurt had been about to say something about his opinion on bi people but kept it quiet for now. Admittedly he didn’t feel quite as strongly about the issue as he had in high school but it had still gotten him in trouble several times since then. Especially with the bisexual guys he had ended up dating in New York. Plus he didn’t really want to cause a scene at the reunion. It would only end up with him being kicked out of the school by Sue.

Speaking of the devil she had moved away from her spot near the stage and was walking over towards the group of former glee club members. “Hello group of former Glee losers which is alarmingly large considering that a grand total of five of you graduated in the correct year. That either means that you all wasted so much time in that glee club singing show tunes that you never learned any math or that you are all washed up losers who have nothing to do but show up at your old school to lurk at someone else’s party.”

“I’ll have you know that most of us had to take time off work to get here today,” Rachel told her, “and a lot of us are taking the time off from being in successful performing arts related fields. Something that you said would never happen.”

“Well I wouldn’t actually consider one significant role in eleven years with no rave reviews of your particular performance in a part that lots of different actresses have played being particularly successful,” Sue snorted, “for that you can look to my Cheerios. Brittany S. Pierce has been on television dancing with Beyoncé, Santana Lopez and Katherine Wilde have become successful publicists which means their job is hanging out with many famous celebrities and finding out their dirty secrets and finally Blaine Anderson is a much better example of being famous than you and he also appears to be smarter as this is actually his high school reunion.”

“I think I’m going to take that as a compliment,” Blaine muttered as Brittany exclaimed that she didn’t know Kitty had a sister to eye rolls from said woman.

“You should Young Burt Reynolds,” Sue clarified, “I meet very few people who are capable of that these days. You should be proud to be one of them. Possibly more proud than you are of your blistering career as some of those TV episodes are ridiculously moralistic.” 

“You can take that up with the writers Sue,” Blaine told her, “I just read the lines I’m given.”

“I suppose that is also true. It can’t really be your fault that you have a bunch of Will Schuester like people writing for you,” Sue considered, “and speaking of butt-chin he’s the reason I came over here. He’s insisting that I let the Glee club perform at least one number tonight and I agreed on the condition that only the five actual graduates are allowed to sing.”

Rachel looked ridiculously disappointed whereas everyone else was just surprised that she’d allowed anyone in the Glee club to sing at all. Sam and Blaine were smiling at each other and Santana commented, “I guess we’re getting another one of your infamous duets at some point this evening then boys.”

“We did sing an awful lot of duets our senior year so it wouldn’t be a commemoration of that year without one,” Blaine said with a smile.

“Like you two need an excuse to sing together,” Sugar scoffed.

“That is also true,” Sam laughed, “although all five of us should probably do a number first.”

The five 2013 graduates made their way towards the stage with Tina receiving a kiss and a, “knock ‘em dead baby,” from her husband first. There was a quick discussion with the band and then they simply launched into a rendition of Avril Lavigne’s ‘Here’s To Never Growing Up.’

(Brittany)

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

(Tina)

Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change

(Artie)

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

(Brittany, Tina & Artie)

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

(Blaine)

We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)  
They say "just grow up", but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change

(Sam)

Say, won't you say "forever"  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young

(Sam & Blaine)

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling, "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

(Artie)

Say, won't you say "forever"  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young

(All)

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling, "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

The crowd applauded as the five gave each other hugs and high fives on stage before Brittany, Tina and Artie left the stage to Blaine and Sam. “Hello Titans!” Blaine shouted into the microphone to cheers even from those who had hated him in high school. Nobody wanted to hate on the most noteworthy person in their graduating class. “As the valedictorian and senior class president of the class of 2013 I think I’m supposed to make a speech,” he continued, “but I’ve never really been any good at those so instead Sam and I will sing another song and then everyone can get back to what they were doing.”

“He’s being modest,” Sam teased, “he is quite good at speeches.”

“Shut up Sam,” Blaine said in a mock angry tone.

“Here’s All Star,” Sam told the crowd before they started singing.

(Blaine)

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

(Blaine & Sam)

Hey, now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mould

(Sam) 

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire. How about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored.

(Blaine & Sam)

Hey, now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mould

Hey, now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mould

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep, what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow.

Hey, now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mould

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shootin' stars break the mould

There was applause from the audience although Kurt was still looking very sour. He couldn’t deny the chemistry in that duet and it was annoying the hell out of him. 

“Thank you very much,” Sam said into the microphone once they’d finished, “now I know that you’d probably rather get back to your evening but I just have one more thing to say. And this seemed like the most appropriate time to say it.”

With that he got down on one knee on front of Blaine and the entire audience gasped as he began to speak, “Blaine, I know that I’ve done this quite a few times but this time I know it’s special because I’m pretty sure we were made for each other. I mean who else is going to put up with my impressions and share my geeky habits. So will you marry me?”

Blaine’s eyes had filled up with tears the minute Sam went down on his knee and he seemed incapable of doing anything but nodding. Sam pulled a ring box out of his pocket and slipped it onto his finger as everyone applauded. Well, everyone except Kurt who had stormed out of the room the minute Blaine nodded but nobody really cared about that.


End file.
